


𝐀𝐅𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐆𝐋𝐎𝐖 ➳ 𝐧𝐚𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐨

by chxrryblossoms



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime One shots, F/F, F/M, Naruto one shots, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxrryblossoms/pseuds/chxrryblossoms
Summary: ( naruto ) ━━ 𝐍𝐀𝐑𝐔𝐓𝐎 𝐎𝐍𝐄-𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐓𝐒, 𝐁𝐎𝐘𝐅𝐑𝐈𝐄𝐍𝐃 𝐒𝐂𝐄𝐍𝐀𝐑𝐈𝐎𝐒, 𝐇𝐄𝐀𝐃 𝐂𝐀𝐍𝐍𝐎𝐍𝐒, 𝐈𝐌𝐀𝐆𝐈𝐍𝐄𝐒, 𝐒𝐌𝐀𝐒𝐇 𝐎𝐑 𝐏𝐀𝐒𝐒.....[𝗥𝗘𝗤𝗨𝗘𝗦𝗧𝗦] 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘀𝗲𝗱.⌈where you would feel bitter at the factthat these characters are fictional, anddoes not exist in reality, after reading.⌋𝗜𝗡𝗖𝗟𝗨𝗗𝗘𝗦:➮ 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚏𝚏.➮ 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚝.➮ 𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜.STARTED: OCT 14. 2020.FINISHED: ?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Uchiha Shisui/Reader
Kudos: 49





	1. 𝐖𝐄𝐋𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐄

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

⌈ 𝐀𝐅𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐆𝐋𝐎𝐖. a fanfiction made  
where you would feel bitter at the fact  
that these characters are fictional &&  
does not exist in this reality, after reading.⌋

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

**DISCLAIMER:** Text copyright chxrryblossoms™ 2020 All rights reserved. No part of this publication that contains original content or ideas from the author, which is me, including characters, events, plots, races, etc. may not be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written or recorded permission of the author. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, but Naruto owns me. The characters, except for Y/N, all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Short one-shots are merely inspired by the manga/anime. That's why I present you these pieces of writing, called 'fanfiction'. please don't copy the plots, nor my writing, plagiarism can be reported and IS illegal, as well as against ao3 guidelines. Of course, I can't do anything about it if you plagiarize, but I hope guilt will eventually make you regret your actions. 

━━━━━━━ 

**WARNING:**

↳ angst 

↳ swearing 

↳ fluff 

↳fighting scenes; slight violence to those who're easily triggered 

↳death 

this story can also be found on wattpad and quotev, with the username of @-VIOLETTES & @eternalskies. If it's found on any other platform or under any other username, please report and let me know. 

━━━━━━━ 

**NOTE:**

this story was originally imported from wattpad to ao3, due to reasons obvious to wattpad users. therefore, if there are any mistakes regarding the use of this software, please let me know since I'm new :) 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

𝗦𝗧𝗔𝗧𝗨𝗦: 𝗼𝗻 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴

ENJOY. 

( or not ) 

lowercase intended.


	2. 𝐍𝐄𝐉𝐈

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦

N E J I ; J U S T F O R Y O U - F L U F F 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦

「 You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep  
because reality is finally better than your dreams.」

\- Dr. Suess 

**THE SUN WAS SHINING AT IT'S FINEST HOUR,** and the beams of light reached everywhere of Konohagakure. Clouds were nowhere in sight as I raised my head to the sky to see the endless cerulean canvas. 

Blue sky, a perfect protecting dome that plays with the sunlight on these fine days, promises to be the canvas to our laughter. It is here, with heads in the silky grass that time both stops and stretches to the infinite, the green and the blue showing each other's beauty in their contrast.

I'm currently training with Tenten, my best friend, as usual. We do that whenever we get the chance, and it slowly became blended into our routine after years and years of friendship.

"How about a spar before we wrap up and go?" I suggested, panting with short exhales as I took the battle stance. With a smile appearing on my face, Tenten agreed, and the spar began.

I am a fire and wind style user. You could say that I exceed in ninjutsu and kenjutsu. As For genjutsu, I could go on forever about my problems in genjutsu. Forever might even be too short to describe everything. As for medical ninjutsu, I know the basics, but I can't save a life even if I bet all my food on it.

As our spar ended, we had minor scratches over our arms and legs. Beads of sweat dripping down from the sharp edge of our moist chin to the dry ground. Eventually, I pinned Tenten to the ground, and she surrendered with a laugh drained of humor.

"That was a good training session, Y/N," Tenten grumbled, with sweat all over her face, sending a grin towards me. I replied with a nod while gripping my water bottle and gulping down the water hungrily.

"It sure was, not having to run 500 laps while training with Gai sensei talking about youth, sure is a rare opportunity," I replied with sarcasm, and Tenten sweatdropped.

I licked my lips, trying to moisturize my slightly crusted lips. I put my eye up to my water bottle and saw all the way to the bottom as if it would have magically filled itself while I wasn't paying attention. My tongue swiped across my lips again. My mouth was dry, and I panted from the heat, which wasn't helping. A slight breeze blew past, making my open mouth even drier. I wished I'd listened when Tenten told me to fill up my water bottle when I'd had the chance.

"Can we please go fill up my water bottle, I'm sorry that I didn't when you reminded me to," I apologized with a pout displayed on my face, desperate for another drop of water right now. The original amount that I had in the bottle had me thinking it would have sufficed, however, turns out just wasn't enough.

"Want to get some Dango together, we can order something to drink on the way. My treat! As long as you don't destroy my wallet." Tenten offered cheerfully, muttering the last part quietly as she took out her wallet and showed me the amount she's willing to spend on this meal.

I agreed immediately, after all, who could resist free food? Tenten barely treated me ever since I destroyed her wallet last time, I wonder why she is treating me? I nodded with a grin from ear to ear, while feeling a sudden burst of energy coming from nowhere.

"Something fishy is going on." I thought as I was narrowing my eyes at her, trying to pierce her soul to see the truth. Now the fact that Tenten was going to treat me for lunch finally got through my head, it made me wonder why she would make that offer?

"Oh also, do you mind if I bring some friends?" She asked, fiddling with the edge of her shirt, in an attempt to stay calm internally. I've been her childhood best friend for years, I could see through that dishonesty right away. My tingling suspicions senses have been correct once again.

"Sure, who do you want to bring?" I agreed, trying to act as casually as possible without making her suspicious.

"Neji and Lee." She replied, with a grin from ear to ear. Neji, and.... lee doesn't sound too bad, so I said okay. I've been best friends with Neji for who knows how long so I am fine with hanging out. Maybe saying we're best friends is not as accurate, however, let's not dwell on that topic. On the other hand, Lee is too, how do I put it, he is sometimes too youthful and enthusiastic. Although I suppose I can put up with him for a meal without him asking me to be his girlfriend for the thousandth time, I look forward to lunch!

As we were walking to the Dango store, we passed by the Hyuga compound for Neji, having to face his uncle with a terrifying demeanor. We also picked up Lee on the way, abandoning Gai sensei with Kakashi.

"You know, I wonder what it is like to live in a cave?" I blurted out randomly, with a hint of curiosity hidden deep within. I don't know why I mentioned that, it just popped up from my head.

"I bet it's YOUTHFUL to live in a cave!" Lee replied, enthusiastically, as always, while pumping his fist into the air.

"That's ridiculous," Neji said, monotone, and kept walking as he kept his posture, giving the impression that he couldn't give a single fuck.

"Oh my god, we should try to live in a cave together one day!" Tenten replied, encouraging that suggestion.

"You know, I bet that water is round when it's warm, and it's pointy when it's cold," Tenten added, sounding extremely serious. Her eyes were rigid with hints of sternness behind it.

"Now that I think about it, that actually could be true, warm water is round, and cold water is pointy," I repeated, appearing to be deep in my thoughts,

As Tenten and I rambled on and on, arguing about utterly pointless topics, we finally reached our destination, behold, the Dango Shop with the name that I can never remember.

"I would like some Chichi Dango with tea, please!" I ordered, with a huge grin on my face, then Tenten went next.

"Oooh, I want some Kare-Raisu, with just water," Tenten said while pointing to the menu, then she closed it and handed it back to the waiter.

"Some sushi please, my beautiful lotus," Lee said to the waiter, while she just seemed grossed out.

"I would like some soba, thank you very much," Neji said formally, no surprise there. Sometimes I wish he could have fun for a while, instead of always talking about destiny and training. It certainly does get on my nerves occasionally.

"Oh! Loosen up will you, Neji? Have some fun!" I said, after chewing and swallowing my dango.

After we finished, Tenten and Lee said they were going to go do something. Really? If they wanted to leave, at least come up with a good excuse, if they wanted to be like Kakashi, then they could have been like him another way.

Suddenly, Neji walked up to me and took a deep inhale. What is happening? No, I am too young to die!

NEJI'S POV

"Well, it's now or never," I thought nervously while intaking a deep breath, fumbling with my fingers to calm my nerves.

"W-would you like to go and have dinner together on Sunday night?" I blurted out seconds after, with my voice cracking a bit.

"L-like a date?" She replied, confusingly, tilting her head sideways from curiosity.

Damn, is that a yes or no?! Women are so confusing these days, especially when they are on their period.

"Y-yeah, like a date," I murmured quietly, hoping that she will say yes.

"Of course I will go!" She said cheerfully, giving me a thumbs up and her signature grin. Then, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, it was like the rock in my heart suddenly disappeared, while I'm feeling lightweight once again.

"Ok, I will pick you up at seven!" I mused smiling, already feeling hyped and excited, looking forward to our date.

Then, she brought me into a tight embrace.

She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in my stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against mine. She sunk into the warmth of my side, appreciative of the simple gesture. Her touch made the whole atmosphere warmer somehow, and the whole day brighter.

And me, being the awkward person I had always been, I returned the hug, kind of. I patted her back with both my arms.

READER'S POV

"Awww, Neji-kun, I never knew you would give out hugs, who knew you could be such a big softie on the inside," I said, making him pout a little.

"I am a softie and sweet, but just for you." He replied, giving me a peck on my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone teach me how to use ao3 pls.  
> wattpad was complicated enough


	3. 𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐒𝐔𝐈

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦

S H I S U I ; V A L E N T I N E ' S D A Y - F L U F F

F E M A L E R E A D E R

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦ 

「 I fell in love the way you fall asleep:  
slowly, and then all at once. 」 

-john green

Upon waking, Y/N burrowed herself into the warm, soft sheets. She rubbed the remainders of sleep from her eyes and gazed out at the horizon; its vivid light extended that illuminated the whole atmosphere. From the sky, she could interpret that it was about nine o'clock in the morning, due to the fact that the sun is located on the east side of the sky at the moment.

Slowly and reluctantly, she uncovered her face. She blinked, closed her eyes, and blinked again, slowly blending into reality and walking away from her dreams. Drawing aside the curtains with the familiar sound of the rails, strips of sunlight penetrated the window and blinded herself temporarily, forcing Y/N to grimace while I adjusted to the sudden brightness. Rubbing her knuckles into her eyes, making those 'scwitchie scwitchie' noises that presumably only Y/N could hear, she yawned a couple of times, then attempted to sit up right away.

Using her transverse abdominis and oblique muscles, which were also known as the abdominal muscles, Y/N made an effort and struggled to lift herself from the mattress, only to find an arm dangling from the edge of her left hip, draping over her abdomen. It wasn't until Y/N found weight on top of both her legs and to find out that Shisui's legs were also trapping her.

I guess one way to put it could be that finding Shisui beside her was unusual. not in a way because they're distant, because of his missions, which lead to him coming home late, or not at all at times.

Picking up Shisui's arms with the slightest movement by pinching it, y/n managed to drop it on the other side of the bed. She grimaced slightly when Shisui began moving his eyelids and made small movements. to slip through the obstacles, and finally, reaching the edge of the bed. Sighing in relief that she didn't wake Shisui up, she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She watched her legs dangle like a carefree creature above the white-ish yellow polyester carpet, and eventually dragged her feet off the bed, heading towards the washroom.

Walking out of the bathroom after y/n finished up with her daily hygiene routine, she heard sizzling on the pans, and the scent of sausages and eggs whiffing into her nose. Sniffing multiple times, Y/N arrived at the kitchen and found Shisui in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He was wearing a pink apron that had the words 'kiss the chef' imprinted on, and flower patterns embroidered. 

"Shisui?" y/n wondered out loud, walking towards the kitchen stove, "weren't you supposed to be back tomorrow, from your mission?"

"I actually managed to finish it early, I was trying to be in time for valentine's day," Shisui replied with a sheepish chuckle, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He then flipped over the egg with a sizzle, and to his dismay, a drip of oil bounced off the pan, burning the raven-haired male right after.

"Eh, that's nice, especially when you finished the mission on a weekend," y/n exclaimed, grabbing the plates from the cupboard and laying them on the table, and filled two glasses with water. 

"Oh, by the way, y/n, I have a surprise for you, for valentine's day if you know what I mean," shisui mumbled, swallowing his eggs and cutting up his sausage.

y/n began choking on her food immediately, coughing while Shisui hurried over and patted her back, handing her a glass of water. After a minute or so, she sputtered, "What? A surprise? It's fine though, we don't need to celebrate anything for valentine's day."

"Just finish breakfast and I'll handle the rest, I've got everything planned," Shisui reassured, bringing the plates towards the sink while getting ready to go outside. She put on the thick, mid-blue coat that had foam padding attached beneath the waterproof layer, actually similar to a duffle coat. then wrapping a dark red wool scarf around her neck, and finishing her touches with a beanie that had an oat-colored pom pom on top.

Shisui grabbed some furry earmuffs and wore a similar coat, with also a matching scarf that was worn around his neck. Snatching the pair of keys and putting on his boots, he opened the door with y/n following behind and locked the door after both of them exited the house.

Running outside, Y/N let out a yelp while slipping from the frozen water, the smooth glacier cracked to a minimum amount due to her weight sliding on the ice. To put it one way, falling was what Y/N did best, even though gravity was on her side most of the time, similar to how she never lands on her head.

Before they went two steps further away from the entrance of their house, Shisui caught Y/N's fall once again, and he joked around and scolded her while bragging amusedly with some cheesy pickup lines. "Y/N, I know that I'm attractive, but you don't have to fall for me that many times, you know?"

"You wish I was," y/n replied 'brutally' denying that statement, then raising her left eyebrow as if Shisui just said something ridiculous.

Thumping his hand over his heart, he let out a gasp and had his mouth agape. However, even though he was groaning about how cruel the world is to him and fake sobbing, it was quite obvious that he was enjoying it while the ends of his lips curved upwards ever so slightly. 

"So where do we go?" y/n asked while shuddering at the cold temperature, "for the surprise," she added, due to Shisui being confused for a millisecond. "Close your eyes and you'll see" He replied with a grin, giving y/n a thumbs up as reassurance. 

Grabbing onto y/n's shoulders, Shisui used the jutsu he was famous for, the body flicker jutsu, and teleported within seconds. To those who looked without a second thought, it would seem as if he disappeared in a flash, when in fact he was only moving at a fast pace.

Appearing at a mountain, with naked branches and snow covering every inch of the ground, it took a while for the h/c haired women to recognize the significance of that place. However, once she realized what this place was, she had her mouth agape in bewilderment, y/n stared at the place where Shisui and her met, and whispered, "Isn't that where we met ten years ago?"

**[ FLASHBACK ]**

Admiring the sunset on top of a mountain, y/n sat on the edge of the rocks tiredly, releasing multiple sighs from her pale, pink lips, seemingly to be deep in thought. 

With a young teenager heading towards the girl sitting at the edge of the mountain, Shisui waved at her once her head turned towards his direction, and he was noticed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back home by now? I mean, it is getting pretty late." He said, attempting to start a conversation. 

"I just come here to vent after a long day, and my mission just ended, so I'm here now" y/n confessed, turning her face away from the sunset and towards where he was standing. 

"That's cool, what's your name? My name is Shisui," he replied with a grin from ear to ear, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Oh that's a nice name, mine is y/n," she mumbled, offering her hand for a shake as well.

Taking a seat beside y/n, both of them were admiring the breathtaking view in silence, "How come I've never seen you here before? I come here to clear my mind after a long day all the time as well," he murmured, breaking the silence between the two.

"And you expect me to know?" y/n replied jokingly with a sincere laugh following before they started a talk about their personal interests, and the conversation began to flow.

**[ FLASHBACK END ]**

"I still remember when you kept coming back every day just to see me, remember, Shisui?" y/n recalled with a smile before continuing, "Shisui- Where did you go?" wondering where he went, beginning to look from left to right with slight hints of panic in her voice.

"Ahem," a voice coughed out from behind, causing y/n to turn around, and to draw a breath in sharply.

"Y/N, I still remembered the day where I first saw you sighing into the endless sunset, and thinking how weird you were, it actually looked like you were just sticking your head back and forth." Shisui began with a laugh, obviously trying to be funny in this slightly awkward proposal.

"And believe it or not, I spent two months with Itachi to plan this out, because I didn't actually have a mission, it was setting this up." He added nervously as if his mind just went blank, and all the pep talks and preparation for his speech just went to waste. It was as if he had just given up on a proper speech by now, he got to the point within seconds and spluttered out, "y/nI love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

y/n covered her mouth with her palms in an attempt to hide her surprise, only to have her eyes reveal the fact that she was overjoyed. Processing the whole situation bit by bit, she nodded while her lips trembled into her usual charming smile and replied, "No."

"Of course, you idiot, did you see your reaction, you really went like—" y/n rambled on, mimicking the face that shisui made, which was similar to one of sheer terror.

"You can't just joke around like that, I was actually being serious, y/n." Shisui complained 'childishly', then began to emphasize his point about how he was supposed to be the one that jokes around, not y/n.

Little did they know, a crow that was watching from the tree above flapped its wings and took off from a branch after witnessing the whole scene. Ready to report back to its summoner about how the plan went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the crow was itachi's btw, for anyone that is confused && it's not Danzo's 
> 
> for the human body anatomy shit don't @ me bc I forget everything. & for the shisui body  
> flicker thang, idek if you can even teleport with ppl ( the naruto fandom page has failed me)


	4. 𝐒𝐀𝐊𝐔𝐑𝐀

↳ thx for requesting, ilysm *head pats* 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  


꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷

**S A K U R A ; M I S S I O N - F L U F F . . . ?**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷

**IN THIS HEAT,** even the trees appear defeated. Leaves that should be firm and upward tilting droop, flaccid as old lettuce. The soil isn't simply dry, but powdery to the touch. Grass that is always green until August is hay by early July. Even the air is dry, not the usual humid warmth we have at this time of the year. Each day the sky is barren, thoughts of late the forest fires have stolen the endless blue for a dull grey, and each evening brings us a blood sun.

Two days ago some rain fell, large warm drops that disappeared as soon as they struck the hot tarmac or else sucked into the dusty mud not leaving a trace. We had such little winter that the fall leaves still litter the ground and I can't help but wonder if this season's greenery will even make it till autumn. Already above my head flutters gold where it should be nothing but robust virescent hues.

This type of weather is the least ideal scenario for a mission, in mid-summer, with the sun right above our heads while we travel from tree to tree, while they are barely providing any shelter. The bright rays could explore almost every inch and corner of the earth, dehydrating everything in its sight.

Sakura and I were walking behind Naruto, Sai, and Yamato-sensei. Naruto kept sending dirty looks at Sai, as well as glares out of nowhere. If I had the nerve, I could have laughed out loud because the dirty looks Naruto gave looked more like a funny smug face.

Sakura was walking beside me, holding my hand and acting overprotective, as if she was scared that a kunai or shuriken could come whizzing in my direction any second soon.

Sai and Naruto were picking fights, while Sakura had to step in and break them off. Perhaps the bad blood started because Sai looked like a carbon copy of Sasuke, except with paler skin and better hair?

I grabbed Sakura's hands and began rocking our arms slightly while we continued traveling for our mission. It wasn't much, but that was how we showed our affection for each other. Tiny little things that happen daily, the smiles, pecks on the forehead, holding hands, you know. Just a small action that tells everyone, "she's mine" or "back off."

Naruto looked in our directions, lowered his gaze, and caught us holding hands. To my dismay, he made a face and added an unnecessary comment.

"Ew, gross, go act all couple-y while you're back in Konoha," Naruto exclaimed, covering his eyes and sticking out his tongue, acting all disgusted on the inside, when in reality, he was having fun teasing the females.

"N-naruto-chan," I began, acting defensive and faced Sakura, while she responded with a nudge, and I shook my head.

Suddenly, two holes were bored into Naruto's skull, and he felt a shiver down his spine, apologizing in an instant. Blue sulking lines were displayed above his back while his head shrunk into his shoulders.

"Sakura-chan, what I meant was... uh, you should have a girl's night and go on a date with Y/N-chan when we get back to Konoha, so you can act all couple-y! Remember to treat her well!" He said sheepishly, and laughing at the same time, silently hoping that he can make it out alive within the next hour.

With Yamato-sensei paying no mind to any of the bull we were all sprouting, we took shelter after he built a wooden house as the sun began to sink lower in the sky, the light of day draining away, giving way to the velvety dark of night. Crickets began chirping, dusky, colors subdued in the fading light, the first buzz of mosquitoes, and the day was finally winding down, the first star in the night sky, short darkness in august, the air became cooler with the evening landscape.

Twilight is coming within a few hours, and the sharp shadow of every tree has faded into the dark of the sandish, beige ground, with only the faintest of light shining through the leaves. Soon it was going to grow dark, and fire or any source of light would be required. Everyone began preparing for the night, Sakura and I went to collect some food to eat while Naruto and Sai were setting up the futon and other necessities for the night.

We all took our time gathering sticks and chunks of wood, and the moment Sakura and I came back, Naruto and Sai were having a glaring contest. To be honest, I thought Sai would be more of a chill dude, turns out he can hold a grudge as well as any other.

Sakura sweatdropped and immediately started to threaten Naruto and Sai with her fist once she dumped the wood and lit a fire, attempting to stop their bickering. I began laughing nervously while waving my palms in front of me— a clear attempt to ease the hostility and tension between them.

It actually came as a shock when Naruto and Sai completely ignored Sakura, almost as if all that had gone through their ears were their quarrels.

"Okay," Sakura whispered and leaned towards my ear, while I tilted my ear towards her lips. "I have a plan, one of us can go in between Sai or Naruto and talk in a way to distract them, then Naruto can stop sending glares and Sai can stop his fake smiles because they'll be talking to us."

I hesitated, replying with, "w-why do I have to talk? Sai doesn't want to talk to me!" as an excuse. Giving me the puppy dog eyes, I groaned mentally and began walking towards Sai, with extreme shyness that anyone could portray.

Sakura gave me a small nod and began heading towards naruto, pushing him away from Sai, while he struggled to resist.

After Naruto was led away, Sai was trying to hold a conversation between himself and I, he kept sending me smiles that looked slightly maniacal, almost like he was attempting to smile...yet he's having difficulty, is that his attempt of trying to look friendly?

A grin spread over his face, the lid of his eyes was closed. it was similar to Kakashi-sensei's smiles, except more mockingly— giving off the impression that he was being sly and secretive.

It sent a shiver down my spine, while I also shuddered in the fear of anything that could happen.

Starting the conversation with a question about his personal interests, I fumbled with my fingers and began with, "W-what is your... hobby... o-or hobbies?"

While I was mentally cursing myself for being such an awkward and shy person, he replied with a monotonously and long answer, "I like painting, it's like displaying the fantastical worlds that are created in my mind. It occasionally allows me to feel... at peace, a way to escape reality."

"T-that's... nice, it's good to have s-something to do in your free time or day-offs..." I trailed off, struggling to carry the conversation, because apparently, he couldn't have asked a simple, "what about you?".

The awkward tension was intensifying and becoming slightly more intimidating as every second passed, and while we ended up staring at each other. After a while, I just ended up burying my head in my arms, pulling my knees to my chest, drowning in my thoughts. Eventually, a scent of something soft, and subtly sweet made its way to my nostrils. That strong yet pleasant floral fragrance carried the spring season all around the room.

There I heard a thump and saw Sakura sitting next to me, crisscrossed with a sweet grin that screams, "how is your conversation going, all Naruto did was talk about ramen, and I almost fell asleep".

"Dinner is ready!" She mused, smiling as I stood up and with Sai doing the same, except in a more sadistic way, which is scaring me.

"AHHH, SAKURA-CHAN," a faint scream was made by Naruto, yelling Sakura's name for reasons unknown.

Sakura immediately ran to the area where the scream was heard, and before we knew it, Sakura was the one that screamed. However, this time, it was more of a disgusted type instead of a terrified one.

She ran back to where Sai and I were, pinching her nose while she made a gagging gesture. Right after, Naruto appeared, laughing mischievously and in satisfaction.

I gave Sakura a questioning look while she sighed in disgust. "Naruto led me to the fireplace and he farted. In my face. " She added, not getting why that was funny to Naruto at all.

I burst out laughing, letting out a light giggle at Naruto's prank. Naruto stared at me in a weird way, tilting his head ninety degrees, due to the fact that he's never heard my laugh, because of my "shyness". Though I have to admit, Naruto got Sakura good this time.

While Sakura was silently fuming, a clang from a paintbrush that fell on the hardwood floor could be heard from their behind. Everyone's eyes zoomed to the direction that the sound was made, and saw Sai, with a sarcastic, yet sadistic smile on his face, telling everyone to shut up.

That sly grin sent a shiver down my back, reminding me of Kakashi-Sensei's smile, except that it was more fake and was mocking me.

I acted on an impulse to send him a mocking smile back, however, instead of sending a matching grin, I ended up directing him a look that was similar to a smug face. Being embarrassed, my cheeks heated up and I buried my face, pulling my knees to my chest.

Naruto let out a laugh that sounded strained, almost as if he's trying to stop himself, but failing at his attempts. Did I really look that hilarious?

"Oi, Sai, you're scaring her, that's why I don't like you anyways. Y/N-chan, have you tried ramen? I like Miso Chashu pork ramen, especially the ones at Ichiraku, but I like all kinds of ramen, the cup ramen doesn't taste as good, but it comes in salt flavor, miso flavor..." Naruto rambled on and on, using hand gestures wildly to describe every type of ramen before I interrupted him.

"N-naruto-chan," I said while tapping on his shoulder, with my cheeks turning red in embarrassment, "c-can we talk about s-something else-" I continued before being cut off by Naruto, continuing his fantasies about ramen again.

Before I could comprehend and dodge, Naruto punched his arms to the sky, being an enthusiast as usual when he began going into detail about Ichiraku. There was nothing wrong with that, however, one of those arms didn't reach the sky, and punched me lightly on the side instead.

I squeaked out in surprise, letting out a yelp while Sakura bonked Naruto on his head.

"Oi, OI, NARUTO!" Sakura yelled while looking around for something to chase naruto away. She spotted one of the sticks that we collected from the forest and began chasing him all around the room.

Naruto screeched and got on his feet, narrowly avoiding Sakura's attacks while they ran laps around the room.

The bickering and running came to a halt after a deep "ahem" was heard. Naruto and Sakura were frozen in place, turning their heads towards Yamato-sensei in slight fear. Sakura had her stick in the air, while naruto was stuck in his position with one of his legs bent 90 degrees in the air and arms stuck out, like a runner position but stopping midway.

Yamato-sensei let out a sigh like a stressed parent, and said exhaustedly while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Just eat the ramen." He put the cups on the wooden table with a "clomp" and laid the chopsticks on the table while beginning to slurp his already.

Everyone complied and began slurping their noodles, Sakura said it tasted similar to Miso flavor, while Naruto kept insisting it was salt. Everyone finished our meals, Naruto began complaining about how Sai isn't drinking the soup of the ramen.

"Naruto, Saw, you guys laid out the futons for all of us, right?" Yamato-sensei asked while making his "iconic" eerie expression, and Naruto cowered behind Sai.

"YEP, WE DID, GOOD NIGHT GUYS!" Naruto yelled, taking his sleeping hat out of nowhere. The hat was similar to a Santa one, except in blue. "Hai, good night, everyone," Sai replied, standing beside Naruto and remaining his stoic self.

"Well, go to sleep now, goodbye," Yamato-sensei grumbled, leaving us four seconds later.

"H-hai!" I squeaked out, heading towards where the futons laid. Fluffing out the blankets, I lifted it up and swung it in the air like waves.

"Good night Sakura," I whispered while blowing out the candle. Another faint "good night" replied seconds after, and I felt a pair of lips on my forehead, and then the warm touch disappeared, and I finally succumbed to my heavy eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite it so many times because it wasn't lighthearted nor fluffy enough, oop, 2000 words down the drain- that's why it took so long. but this chapter is just,,,, ew. descriptions all over the place- and it's not even fluffy.  
> This one sucked, I just gave up at one point when editing. lemme just publish this and call it a day-
> 
> I tried to make this funny but my humor is broken, I'm not gifted like y'all, ok? deal with it 😭 ✋
> 
> this might not be as fluffy to your liking, it would just be a bit awkward to write something that screams, "omg we love each other so much, kith kith" when the setting is a mission, you know? but that's a pathetic excuse- i can't find the right fluff moments
> 
> ( have a nice day ) 


	5. 𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐀

↳ thx for requesting, it was rly detailed and I love that *head pats* I appreciate u sm !!

( please spare me and my temporary obsession with head pats )

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦

**H I N A T A ; F E S T I V A L - F L U F F**

****

****

F E M A L E R E A D E R 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦

「 Love is that condition,  
in which the happiness of another person,  
is essential to your own. 」

― Robert A. Heinlein

**WITH THE ZEPHYR FLOWING GENTLY FROM ONE DIRECTION TO ANOTHER,** my hair was synchronized to the wind's rhythm. The skies were slowly darkening, while the eventide was emerging from its blue facade.

The Konoha front gates merged into view after minutes of walking. Blurs of beige and siege could be spotted from a distance, with the hiragana of "あ and ん" and the kanji in the middle which symbolizes "ninja".

Arriving at the gates, two shinobi were snoozing away and snoring like synchronized chainsaws, paying no attention to their surroundings and enjoying their nap during work. I internally sweatdropped at the two males, but after all, why would that come as a surprise anymore?

I rubbed my hands together, preparing to wake them up, having a mischievous grin displayed on my face. I held out both my palms, slowly tip-toed towards the two male,s and pushed down on their shoulders, whispering, "boo" behind them. As if they have extra slow reflexes, they immediately woke up and jumped up about two seconds after they realized what had happened.

Frightened, they yelped in a girlish way and leaped into the air like two cats, with shivers going down both their backs. With their chairs falling backward, I let out a hearty chuckle while Kotetsu muttered curses under his breath and with Izumo sending me glares from afar.

Just then, my ears picked up someone humming a melody nearby, and I peered to the left, wondering where that sound came from. You could describe it as something that sounded carefree, and casual at the same time. Even though it was carefree, it wasn't the reckless type, it was more like a soft humming that could capture anyone's attention, and that captured mine as well.

My eyes widened the moment I spotted where the melody came from, realizing who it was, and there stood the person that was leaning against the Konoha gates, humming peaceful notes while waiting for me. I jogged a couple of times before reaching the raven-haired Hyuga with a grin from ear to ear. The Hyuga who was activating and deactivating her byakugan towards the ground gasped in surprise when she looked up, displaying a smile on her face when she found out where the footsteps were coming from.

Just when I was about to arrive, an unexpected branch flew out of nowhere and I stumbled over the stick, and fell onto the ground with a quiet, "oof". By nowhere, I really meant it, due to the fact that it originally wasn't there. Mentally groaning and suspecting that it was a prank, I straightened both my arms with my palms glued to the ground, sticking my torso in the air, standing up with the help of Hinata's stretched hand. Sometimes I wondered how I was even able to go on A-rank missions with clumsiness as a character trait.

Hinata pulled me into a warm hold as I ran over, releasing a giggle in place. She pulled me into a tighter embrace, and I recognized her heavenly vanilla scent, complimented with a few hints of coconut as well. In taking a deep breath, I gave her forehead a peck before pulling away from the hug and yelling out an "I missed you!" enthusiastically.

Matching my energy, she shouted while stuttering, "I m-miss you too!" in response, though not as loud, probably due to her shy personality. As we started to walk back to our apartment, Hinata suddenly stopped at a halt. "Oh", she exclaimed with her index finger pointing towards the sky, "you're just in time!"

I tilted my head with obvious confusion displayed on my face, wondering what I'm 'in time' for, as I couldn't recall any important event coming up. Replying with a single, "eh?" Hinata began to explain what was currently going on, " Today is the festival, to celebrate the 100th anniversary of Konoha. It starts in the evening, that's why you're just in time!"

My brain suddenly clicked like a lightbulb being turned on, and I wondered how that almost slipped my mind. I released a gasp of excitement before grabbing Hinata's hair and pulling her towards our home, wanting to get ready for the celebration as soon as possible. Hinata let out a yelp in surprise before jogging alongside me, and challenged me to a race with a grin from ear to ear, "let's see who gets home first!"

Arriving home with huffs and puffs from both of us, Hinata came second, only a couple of seconds after my arrival. Naturally, I took a quick shower before finishing up and drying my hair in the old fashioned way; letting it dry naturally.

When the eventide finally came out of its blue disguise, Hinata was treating the small cuts I got from the mission while I was just sitting on my bed, with medical supplies dumped in a pile.

After all that business was finished, Hinata pulled out two kimonos from the closet, with a 'tada' gesture, something similar to jazz hands and fingers wiggling. Also dumping boxes of ornaments onto the mattress subsequently, she opened them one by one revealing hair clips with different styles and decorations.

When Hinata finished up with her final touch with the hairclip, she instructed me to look in the mirror across the room before standing up herself.

Standing up, I stood in front of the piece of furniture, gazing towards myself in the mirror and finding myself at a loss for words. The mirror reflected me in a kimono that was navy blue, with the fabric of smooth silk with unique patterns sewn all over. The square sleeves draped from my arms with the wrapped front garment fitting me perfectly. Flowers similar to cerulean forget-me-nots were patterned on the kimono, making the dull blue stand out. I ran my fingers over the sleeves and stroked the light silk fabric. It reflected that glossy sheen, where one would slip over easily if they stepped on.

My hair was tied into a bun that was pulled back from the face, and wrapped in a circular coil around itself, to the back of my head with a few short strips dancing on the sides of my face. A hair clip with the image of a bluebird was pinned on top of where the hair tie was, and it lighted up the whole look with that final touch.

While mine was blue and had patterns of flowers all over, seams of white and gold were sewn on Hinata's violet kimono. The color of her kimono was light purple, matching the hues of her eyes.

Her hair wasn't tied up in any way, and it was cascading down her back without any pieces of stray hair lying around. With her perfectly even bangs, she put on a layer of red lipstick and slight blush applied on her cheeks, complimenting her flawless skin excellently.

I stumbled backward, looking back and forth between Hinata's outfits and mine in admiration. Grinning, I turned 180 degrees and gave Hinata a kiss on the lips, putting all the words I wanted to express for the amazing outfit condensed into that gesture.

"Uh... hi... hello?" an awkward voice mumbled behind me, which I assumed was from the doorway. I turned around with both Hinata and my face heated up with obvious embarrassment on our expressions. It was clear that Hinata and I weren't the only ones experiencing the embarrassment, Neji, who had interrupted our 'moment' was too. I shot him an annoyed look that screams, "why are you just standing there, come in."

Acting as if he wanted to leave as soon as possible, Neji took a seat and blurted out why he was here in one breath. "SoHaishi-samawantedmetotellyouthathehopedthatyouhadapleasantmission,andtohavefunatthecelebration."

Stuttering slightly, Hinata fidgeted with her fingers and coughed out, "c-can you say t-that again, s-slower maybe?"

"So Haishi-sama wanted me to tell you that he hoped that you had a pleasant mission, and to have fun at the celebration." He replied, spacing out each word and rolled his eyes, giving us attitude that we clearly didn't ask for.

"Well, I better get going with Tenten to the festival," Neji grumbled under his breath while arising from the chair and shuddering internally at the thought of being late.

"Bye, h-have fun at the celebration!" Hinata stammered, waving with a shy smile displayed on her face.

Neji replied with an awkward wave before closing the door and leaving. With the final click of the doorknob being pushed down, before returning to its natural state after the person on the other side let go.

"AHH THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING, I JUST WANT THE EARTH TO SWALLOW ME UP RIGHT NOW," was the first thing that I screamed the millisecond after Neji exited out of the door.

Silently 'crying' along with me, Hinata agreed and faced the second-hand embarrassment as well. Drowning in embarrassment, we both had two streaks of animated rivers flowing below our eyes, as if crying it all out could distinguish the uneasiness we both felt.

After we got over the embarrassment, I exited the door with a slight creak and locked it with a final click. I grabbed Hinata's hand and took off to where the stalls were, skipping a step excitedly, heading towards the celebration with content. 

When we arrived at the location where the celebration was hosted, the whole area was bustling with noise and with liveliness radiating off every aspect of the event. Almost everyone was dressed in a kimono with noticeable diversity, and everyone's clothing was unique in different variables, as in colors, patterns, and such.

There were lanterns lit and used to light everyone's path. They were all illuminated like stars against the inky black canvas. Those on the water merged with the reflections of those in the sky, creating an unearthly experience. Autumn orange. Ironically, the only color that could be seen on a summer night.

Studying the surrounding stalls, some of them had banners with decors, some were stalls to sell food and snakes, and had a crowd, waiting in line. Looking around, it consisted of stalls that varied games to even storytelling ones. I gasped when a certain stall caught my eye, and it immediately put a grin on my face.

"Hinata," I babbled eagerly, pointing my index finger in the direction of the stall while poking her shoulder repeatedly, "look, there's a stall for bubble tea!" Giving me a blank look, Hinata stuck out her tongue and complained about how it was too far away, and about how it would take hours to reach that stall when it was clearly a one minute walk.

Whining under my breath, an idea popped in my head and I suggested while grumbling hopefully, "What if we buy cinnamon rolls also, can we go then..."

After Hinata heard the words "cinnamon rolls" her eyes immediately lit up with excitement, as well as her energy overall became supposedly more upbeat than before.

Within seconds, my left arm was being dragged into the unknown, in other words, the stall that sells cinnamon buns and bubble tea. Releasing a yelp, I quickly followed and dug my pockets for my wallet, while being dragged by the ear.

As we were running towards the stalls, I began considering what flavor I should get. Rather conflicted, I settled with taro flavor after comparing the pros and cons of choosing taro or black sugar.

Letting out a satisfied exhale after intaking a big sip from the paper straw, Hinata was taking bite after bite of the cinnamon rolls without taking any breaks. Not even once. 

"Ah, this is what I just need after going to all those stalls!" She exclaimed satisfied, finishing the last cinnamon bun with a pout.

Walking towards the trash can beside the tree, I threw out the empty plastic bottle while Hinata tossed the napkin she used to wipe her fingers and lips with.

"Wait up," a voice called out from behind, and I could distinguish that it was Tenten. A couple of footsteps come to a close while becoming increasingly louder after each footstep.

"Hi!" Tenten grinned excitedly with Neji standing awkwardly on the side, holding a bunch of bags in his arms, as well as carrying some on his shoulders.

Waving back politely with a half-smile, Hinata and Neji began to discuss their family 'issues' with Tenten and I complaining about how annoying house chores were, and ranting about the most random topics. 

Eventually, we reached the end of the stalls in that path and split ways. Walking on the left side of the street, I looked around in an attempt to spot a bathroom, probably due to the fact that the taro milk tea I drank just now was a lot of liquid.

Trying to hold it in, I made a face and bit my lip, a clear attempt for me to distract myself from the urge to urinate. Turning my head from one side to another, all I could see were stalls, people, and trees, I mentally groaned and released a sigh. No bathrooms in sight.

Tapping on Hinata's shoulder, I leaned towards her ear and whispered embarrassingly, "I need to pee."

She stiffened a giggle coming up her throat, suggesting that we should go home because the nearest bathroom is about twenty minutes away. I looked away in deflation, while Hinata looked purely amused. 

Agreeing with Hinata's proposition, I began recalling the direction that would be the quickest way to reach our house without any crowds blocking our way. I began to head left, walking towards the park where it would be less crowded since there aren't many stalls located around that area.

Skipping on the track of the park, I walked as fast as possible. Of course, it would be more convenient to run, however, it would just make it more difficult to hold it in. I looked at all the trees surrounding the park in order to distract myself, and stopped when I spotted Shikamaru and Temari looking at the sky together.

I immediately stopped and pulled Hinata towards a nearby bush, hiding behind it. While Hinata looked confused, I pointed in the direction where Shikamaru and Temari were having their 'date' and wiggled my eyebrows. Hinata then took a glance, seconds later, she giggled and looked at me with a look that screams, "holy moly, they look so adorable".

After having our fair share of 'spying', we stopped hiding behind the bush and headed home. I rejoiced silently and ran home at a speed that I never thought would be possible in a kimono. Opening the door with a fashionable bang, I rushed towards the bathroom and arrived within milliseconds.

I stepped into the living room and released a sigh of relief, feeling fell onto the nearest futon. I changed out my kimono into my nightwear, removing all the hair clips and pins, as well as the small amount of makeup on my face.

Jumping on the futon, I let out a muffled groan, I released all the pressure that held tight onto my heart for the past month due to the mission. Somehow as if groaning could allow me to spill all my frustration to my heart's content, I felt satisfied and relaxed after doing so.

In my pajamas, I croaked out a weak "good night", with the world blacking out and me falling into a slumber, slowly dozing off. Before long, soft snores came from both kunoichi were fast asleep, with snores escaping from them, complimenting the occasional owl hoots and ruffle of the leaves at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me purposely including my OTPs and there's nothing you can do about it 😤 
> 
> Plus, I just feel like Hinata isn't really the type for PDA, so I didn't really add that much 'intense affection'.
> 
> yes, I know Neji is [spoiler] in Boruto but idc. yes, i used British slang, thesaurus just failed me ok 🗿⁉️
> 
> And this took so long and idek why, let's just say that I've been working on this angst one-shot for valentine's day.
> 
> If you don't like bubble tea,,, what can I say 😭✋ but yes, it's a silent recommendation from me to order taro flavor next time 😌


	6. 𝐊𝐀𝐊𝐀𝐒𝐇𝐈

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦

K A K A S H I ; F L U F F  
( fem pronouns ) 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 **꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦**

****

****

「 I still like it when you smile, it's cute. 」

\- unknown

********

****

****

the mountain path ahead was loose rock, each one was once washed smooth by the river that once ran freely over them, with the smooth edge now turned frozen. y/n braced her feet, attempting to guard against the inevitable rolling in random directions, but her ankles tumbled left and right regardless.

thickly dark green boughs arched over the path from each side, competing for the light. under their dappled shade, the harshness of the midday winter sun was muted but it did little to make the steep incline any easier. kakashi lifted his eyes to the distance ahead, standing in front of her, and stepped ahead with ease while y/n was huffing behind with invisible tears rolling down her cheeks. after rising sharply for a way it simply turned out of view, likely carrying on in just the same way.

"why did I even agree to do this with you?" y/n groaned out, with a hint of dryness in her voice. feeling that common urge to sit down, that longing for your feet to finally relax and release all the weight that was pressured onto her feet, y/n wanted to go home this very second.

offering his hand, kakashi reached out and lifted her up from the rocks with ease. y/n's hand grabbed onto kakashi's wrist and used her feet to lift herself up from the smooth rocks with particles of rocks falling beneath her feet. "You agreed because you thought it was going to be fun." kakashi replied, rolling his eyes and making a 'duh' face as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You said we were going hiking, not... climbing frozen rocks and mountains in the winter," y/n said half-jokingly, furrowing her eyebrows with animated tears streaming down her face nevertheless.

"we're almost at the top anyway, just about three more minutes." kakashi chortled, slipping his hands in his pockets and breathing out a cloud of mist, a clear result displaying the temperature that day.

to no one's surprise, only seconds after hearing the words, 'just about three more minutes', y/n suddenly got a random surge of energy as if all her energy and motivation were restored once again. "Really??" she exclaimed, before rushing off, moving forward at an inhumane speed.

hurrying to the higher up of the mountain, y/n made it to the summit within a matter of minutes. Panting slightly, she internally celebrated her arrival until the thought of kakashi and y/n would have to head down the mountain eventually popped into her head.

tilting her head to take a glance at the cliff of the mountain, fresh colors of tangerine, rose, and segments of gold blended with each other perfectly in the sky. the radiant canvas stretched far and wide, mesmerizing every gaze that attempted to see the end of the view. streaks and patches of almost transparent white decorated the sky, warming the heart of each individual. the gentle breeze was cool when it briefly made contact with their skin, not enough to cause shivering, but with a temperature that is just right.

looking at the never-ending view, y/n had a slack jaw and stared in awe whereas Kakashi was taking his pretty time getting to the top. taking her eyes away from the sunset, y/n jogged towards where Kakashi was walking and grabbed his hand, dragging him and showing him the view. kakashi then jogged along, before arriving at the scene as well.

sitting at the edge of the cliff, Kakashi and y/n admired the view with beams displayed on their faces. "If I knew there would be such an amazing sight at the top of this mountain, I wouldn't have complained so much," y/n exclaimed with a snicker, dangling her legs on the highest point of the mountain in a carefree way as if that was her way of expressing happiness.

kakashi concurred with y/n by nodding and replying quietly with a hum, "Yeah, the view is really pretty today." however, little did she know, kakashi was glancing at her instead of the scenery when he responded.

standing at the summit, y/n knew there was nothing else to do but to head down. while she was mentally looked for excuses to postpone that, she took a seat with a mischievous grin on her face.

"this is my life now, I have climbed up this hill and now I shall die upon it." y/n groaned out, hating the idea of having to go back down due to her exhaustion and presumably laziness as well.

"shut up. we've only been hiking for twenty minutes or so," kakashi replied before grabbing y/n's hand and dragging it before adding "we still have to go down."

leaning on kakashi's comfortable shoulder, y/n appeared deep in thought, "can we stay here for a while longer? I just want to enjoy the weekend while it lasts," and began laughing when she finished the sentence. 

knowing the pain of weekdays, kakashi began laughing along with y/n before it silenced to a closed-eye smile and replied, "sure, we can stay for a while longer."

y/n pulled her knee towards her chest and laid her chin on her kneecap while Kakashi wrapped his left arm around her hips. y/n could inhale his cologne, which was a smell similar to pine and snow. The invigorating and tingly scent entered her nostrils and her heartbeat increased slightly from his touch.

It was as if at that moment, every single fiber of the universe was irrelevant, all the conflict came to a pause and in the world. in comparison, you could say that it felt like time stopped in that moment, where nothing else mattered except for kakashi and y/n, y/n and kakashi. It felt like forever, like they were losing track of time, and everything became a daze until Kakashi went back to his senses, and finally returned to his consciousness.

"y/n, do you want to head back now?" Kakashi asked, nudging y/n's right arm while waiting for her to remove her head from his shoulder so they could walk back home. "y/n-, y/n?" he murmured, wondering what was the reason because she wasn't replying to him. He lowered his head to face the woman in an attempt to find the cause of why, only to discover her eyelids closed and was peacefully snoozing away on his shoulder.

with an exhale and another misty cloud released from Kakashi's lips, he stretched his arms out and lifted up her body. then eventually, somehow, managing to get her onto his back, just like a piggyback ride.

glancing back at the streaks of orange and fuchsia, kakashi looked at the sunset for the last time before turning his gaze to y/n. His heart turned soft at the sight of y/n snoozing away on his shoulder, breathing into his shoulder before directing his eyes back on the road with a gentle tug on his lips, heading home.


End file.
